


Who Wants to Live Forever

by talitha78



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: We can have forever.A Steve/Bucky shipper vid originally created in 2011 from cam footage. Remastered byKuwdorain 2015.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Who Wants to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is the height of self-indulgence, both in terms of the source (crappy cam footage yet again!) and the song. I make no apologies, though. The heart wants what the heart wants! *waves the Steve/Bucky flag high and proud*

*** **PLEASE NOTE:** This vid has been remastered by the ever-wonderful [Kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora) . You can find the remastered version, including a streaming link, [ **here**](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/279352.html).***

**Title:** Who Wants to Live Forever  
**Song Artist:** Queen  
**Fandom:** _Captain America_ 2011  
**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes  
**Length:** 4:06  
**Warnings:** Images of violence.  
**Summary:** _We can have forever._

ORIGINAL CAM VERSION  
[ Who Wants to Live Forever, 56MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0qtf4r1h6uksxt4ujzvb.wmv)  
[ Who Wants to Live Forever, 31MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/okux30vvkvjjd1syphli.avi)  
Click to download.

REMASTERED VERSION ON YOUTUBE:  


The original 2011 vid post can be also found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/223506.html).


End file.
